Polar Opposites
by Allieoop45
Summary: Idea from parallel universe You can't always live in the dark, you have to let in some light. Leo's life isn't as easy as it seems, being bionic, your best friend living with you, your mom falling for her assistant, and the people you hate the most become some of the only people you trust. Life's hard so just cry me a river because life's only gonna pass you by
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching parallel universe till I suddenly had an idea and wanted to post it. I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

" Can you believe this" shrieked Raven happily holding up a field trip slip.

Leo groaned and responded opening his locker " I know, I know. Math is next"

Raven smacked his shoulder and said happily "no silly! The field trip to lake Isabel is this weekend and there are only a limited amount of spaces! One week of no school is awesome"

Leo closed his locker removing his books and groaned again.

Raven can be a little bit to enthusiastic about the littlest things that don't really matter much and though he loves her to death she can be a bit moody.

That's why she's fun to hang out with but sometimes a bit scary.

Also this field trip was a bit to risky for him to go since of course he'll be away from home and also might glitch.

He could run home if he liked to but then he'll be seen as a wimp and he wouldn't live it down.

Leo had to lie, he didn't want to disappoint her but he had no choice.

" I guess but I can't go" Leo said trying to look disappointed.

It didn't work of course since Raven could read him like an open book.

"You don't seem that disappointed. Is it because your scared that you'll glitch infront of everyone"

Leo froze when she said that and he knew she won.

" Leo you don't have to be scared. I'll be there for you ok, that's what best friends for" Raven said reassuringly giving Leo a hug.

"Thanks Raven" Leo responded as she backed away from the hug.

Suddenly the three most popular, and annoying people in school, the Henderson siblings left class as everyone else stopped and stared.

Adam: the philosophical one, not the brightest of the bunch, tall, handsome, and likes dressing in black or anything artistic and wore fake glasses.

Bree: the snobby rich girl, not so bright, mean to the core, really girly, very dependant on people, queen bee of Mission Creek high, no one knows this but she's one of the fastest kids in school

Chase: the jock, smart but hides it, annoying and a chick magnet, good at every single sport, and a player

The three came out of class as if in slow motion or like models as the wind blew in their hair.

It must be a popular thing to look that good without even trying.

Everyone stared at them in awe except for Raven and Leo who looked terrified.

"Here they come" mumbled Leo as he turned back to his open locker hiding his face.

Raven pulled out a book from her bookbag and started reading as they passed by not noticing the two thankfully.

When the coast was clear they both sighed in relief.

" Well that scared me to death" she said closing her book.

Leo nodded agreeing with her as he closed his locker and walked in the same direction they were heading.

Those three were the cruelest, meanest, good looking jerks they have ever known and they have known them since their dad became vice president of Tasha Technologies which was 10 years ago.

Before then they use to be extremely nice but some people change, no matter how nice they are.

"I still can't believe they came to Mission Creek high when they should have gone to John Adams prep instead" complained Leo as they turned the corner.

" I mean they are snobby rich kids. They'll fit right in, and who needs them here, everyone knows it would be alot easier if they didn't come to Mission Creek high" Leo continued as they reached math class.

Raven rolled her eyes and said " Leo calm down. Just think that in 2 more years you'll never see them again"

Leo smiled at his best friend trying to comfort him.

He doesn't know what he would have done without her, she was his rock and he was hers.

They have been friends since they went to preschool together and she's been with him through the toughest of times.

When she found out he was bionic she stayed and helped him through everything and every problem they faced together even when he acted like a spoiled brat at times.

She was like the sister he never had and would put her before anyone, except his mother, she comes first.

" Thanks Raven, you really know how to cheer me up" Leo told her and she smiled as they both walked into their Math class.

* * *

"She's late again" Leo groaned looking down at his wrist watch.

Leo didn't mind that she was late but when it becomes a daily routine it can get kind of annoying.

Especially since lunch is the best time of day for the two of course since it was the only time they don't have to sit close to the Henderson's, or even see them for that matter.

Though it was rare when they didn't have to see them during lunch, it's also a huge relief.

Leo sat down at the table and waited on his best friend while eating his lunch.

Sometimes bieng alone is nice.

It gave him time to think about why his life turned out this way and if he were in the Henderson's position how would he be.

Would he be that cruel and shallow as well?

Raven always told him that he was born into a rich family like them and he turned out fine.

The only reason he is the way he is, is because before, he took everything for granted until his father died many years ago.

If you ever heard of the quote 'you don't know how much you love someone till their sick' it's true but Leo wishes that he found out sooner.

Raven tells him he shouldn't beat himself up for it and that it wasn't his fault his father got sick but he can't help it.

That all changed when someone else close to him died as well and he noticed that the more you beat yourself up life's only gonna pass you by and it's not worth it.

Leo's thoughts were cut off when he heard a slam and books fall behind him near the entrance to the cafeteria.

Everyone turned around in their seats as everything became quiet when they saw the scene unfold in front of them.

Leo immediately turned around and saw Raven on the floor, across from her were the Henderson's.

Chase was on the floor being helped up by his siblings as Raven hurriedly picked up her books, her left foot was bented a bit.

She was obviously injured but the siblings didn't care, or so he thought.

"Watch where your going!" Yelled Bree snarkily, placing a hand on her hip as Adam picked up Chase and then wrote something down in his small black book.

"Why can't people just stop and pay attention to...life. Maybe then we won't hurt eachother" Adam said looking off into the distance but of course no one listened.

Raven stood up, wincing slightly, and said rushed "I am so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you. I swear it won't-"

" It's alright just...don't let it happen again" Chase cut her off as everyone else stared and gasped.

Chase never forgave anyone he didn't know talk to him, let alone bump into him, so everyone was in a shock.

His siblings gave him a bewildered look, Chase chose to ignore it and continued walking but he didn't ignore the glare coming from Leo.

Leo ran to her side, grabbed her bag and books while wrapping his arm around her waist and asked "are you ok?"

Raven nodded biting her lip, trying not to yelp out in pain as they both walked over to their table.

They were both shocked at the way Chase treated her.

Instead of being rude and snarky, he was forgiving which has never happened before, not even with his siblings.

Leo helped sit her down carefully, trying not to hurt her.

"Leo I'm fine, my ankle just hurts, that's all" she reassured him patting his shoulder as she sat down.

Leo looked down at her ankle and noticed that it was starting to swell up.

"Maybe we should go to the nurse" suggested Leo starting to lift her up but she refused.

" No Leo. I'm fine ok, don't be such a mom" she said laughing and smiling but it immediately fell off her face.

Even though she tried to joke about it, she was still not over the fact that her mother had died only several months before.

Raven would have stayed with her father but he was an abusive man and was currently being patrolled so that was out of the question.

Tasha willingly adopted Raven since she loved her like a daughter as well but even though Raven looked happy she was devastated by the death of her mother, though she never showed it.

"Ok I'm just making sure" Leo said cautiously not bringing up the subject.

"It'll get better before track meeting after school so there's nothing to worry about. If it'll make you feel better you can come to track practice with me" Raven suggested looking over at her ankle.

" Yes that would make me feel alot better" Leo responded as she opened her books and started to study.

Raven smiled at his over brotherly protectiveness, though it can be kind of annoying it was a relief that someone actually cared about her well being.

* * *

"It looks swollen" Catlin said, sitting next to Raven on the benches near the track field.

The same place football practice was at and almost every other sport practice was at.

Raven winced when Catlin touched it lightly but tried to look like she was ok.

"It's alright, just hurts...a little" she said starting to stand but regretted it after 5 seconds of intense pain.

"You sure, I mean I can help you if you want me to-"

"No thanks Catlin" Raven cut her off trying to walk towards the track field.

She never liked asking people for stuff or anything at all for that matter.

Raven was very independent in her own little way, she even has a job at Tech-town in Mission Creek Mall that paid enough for her to buy anything she needed thankfully.

Leo and Tasha always try to buy her or get her into not spending money on clothes she needed since that's what they want to do for her but Raven feels like she asks for too much.

When she got to the track and bent down to her running position she noticed Leo ,up in the seats where the audience should be, reading.

She smiled up at him and waved even though she knew he didn't see and looked back in front of her where the track was.

Catlin kept an eye on her for a second making sure she was absolutely fine but then looked back ahead of her.

"Three, two,one, Go!" Yelled coach Trent clicking the stopwatch on as everyone on the track team started to go.

Raven was ahead along with Ling, a foreign exchange student, and Jake, one of the fastest kids in school.

Catlin was speeding behind her trying to catch up as well and at the same time trying to check out one of the football players (Chase obviously).

It hurt like crazy when she ran but pushed the pain aside until something made contact with her foot, making it twist as she fell to the ground.

It didn't hurt at first until a large amount of pain shot through her leg and soon it was unbearable.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed alerting everyone on the field making them stop.

Trent ran over to her side observing her foot, making sure it wasn't hurt to badly but knowing how loud she yelled it was worse than he expected.

Leo, in a few seconds was also by her side doing an x-ray of her foot without anyone noticing.

He found out that the bone was badly broken and she needed medical attention immediately.

"How much does it hurt?" Asked Trent picking her up but when her left foot made contact with the ground she yelped in pain.

Leo looked down on the ground and saw the object that made her trip, a football.

When he looked up he noticed that the quarterback was gone as well.

* * *

"What is taking them so long" groaned Leo sitting down in the waiting room chairs.

Tasha was right besides him using her phone, trying to distract herself from her complaining son.

Raven just meeded foot surgery to screw in some bones back in place since a cast wont keep them together.

She will need one, after surgery of course.

Leo wanted to leave already for many reasons, 1:the strong smell of disinfectant and 2:the many sad and sick people.

But the main reason was that this was the same spot 7 years ago where they pronounced his father to be dead.

Every time he came he could always feel warmth and protection yet cold and scared all at once.

"When is the doctor coming back?" Leo asked whining as his mom just sighed and looked over to him.

"Leo she's fine. The doctor said that she needed a few screws in her foot, that's all"

Leo hit his head against the wall avoiding all eye contact when everyone looked his way when he did.

Tasha patted her son's shoulder and asked "Leo, do you know who threw the ball?"

Leo's eyes widened but responded "Why do you ask?"

He already knew the answer to that, in fact it's the whole reason he asked just to make sure.

"To sue them" she said plainly, standing up and walking away.

Leo looked over at the entrance and was shocked when he saw the one person he least expected to be here, Chase Henderson.

Instead of his jock wear he usually wears, he was wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt and a black jacket over that.

When he caught sight of Leo, he sucked in a sharp breath and walked over to him as Leo crossed his arms angrily.

" My mom wants to sue you. Just wanted to let you know before you go into poverty" Leo said harshly not making any eye contact.

Chase sighed and ran his hand through his spikey hair before saying " look I'm sorry about what happened earlier with the football and everything. I just wanted to ask if there's any way I could make it up without getting sued"

Leo thought for a moment before a triumphant smirk played across his face.

He knew that Chase would never have apologized in public so he could keep his bad boy image up.

So Leo has to think of something that would embarrass him while not bieng near people from school.

" Well you have 2 choices and you can only pick one. First choice, my mom can sue you..."

Chase shook his head as Leo continued

"...or you could help her whenever she needs it except during school hours. Your choice"

Leo sat down in the waiting room chair looking up at Chase expectantly.

Chase bit his lip before saying " alright I'll be her 'helper' until she gets better"

Leo nodded, took out his phone and started to use it as Chase left without another word.


	2. Really!

**Enjoy this chapter of Polar Opposites**

"You did what!" Shrieked Raven when Leo came into the living room with popcorn in one hand and the remote in the other.

Raven was on the white Italian couch as her foot was put on stacked pillows to keep it elevated.

Leo smiled sheepishly at her and said rushed "look I'm sorry ok but you can't go to school for a week and you can't walk for the next 6 weeks so it's not that bad"

Raven covered her face with her hands in frustration and groaned loudly.

Leo placed the popcorn bowl besides her on the coffee table and gave her the remote.

"When is he coming? " she asked laying down on the couch she was currently sitting on.

The bell rang signaling her answer and she immediately sat up right and glared at Leo as he opened the door.

" Hey Chase." Leo greeted with a fake smile and let him in.

"Kill me now" Raven mumbled silently grabbing the remote and turned on the 3D tv.

" Bye guys" Leo said closing the front door and continued walking around the house where the underground entrance to where the lab was located.

When he opened the morphing door he saw Mr. Davenport working on a software his mom had done.

Mr. Davenport was just updating a few things before he sends it to his mom.

"Sup Mr. Davenport" Leo said casually (since in the episode parallel universe Leo never called him big D till then).

Mr. Davenport looked up at Leo and smiled brightly while asking "hey Leo, where's Raven? I heard about the accident earlier this wee- wait, you didn't leave her alone did you?"

Leo shook his head and responded "no, in fact I hired a babysitter to look after her"

Mr. Davenport cocking an eyebrow at him and asked "who?"

* * *

"Why can't you just go to your fabulous life and leave me alone. I don't need a babysitter" complained Raven as she switched the channels.

" Could you stop your wining, your not the only one who doesn't want to be here" Chase replied texting some chick on his phone.

Raven looked over at him and said "then why don't you just leave. I won't tell anyone that it was you who broke my foot"

"That's not going to work. Your bodyguard won't like it" Chase said angrily and annoyed.

Raven groaned and hit her head against the white throw pillow finally finding a good channel.

" You like basketball? " Asked Chase amused as he saw a replay of last night's game.

Mission Creek Redstone vs Welkerville Travelers.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I like to watch when I'm not studying or running" Raven said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chase shook his head chuckling lightly before stopping abruptly.

He didn't want it to seem that he enjoyed himself in her company.

'Why couldn't I be with Leo' Raven thought hitting her head against the white throw pillow.

Suddenly the doorbell rang making Chase groan and open the door.

Catlin froze in her steps when Chase opened the door but she shook her head and entered surprised to see Raven in a huge cast.

"Oh my god are you ok? Rumor is that you had surgery and the doctor fainted on how badly broken your foot was" Catlin said rushed, sitting besides her while taking out a sharpie.

Raven laughed said "nice to see you too Catlin"

"Hey Raven" Catlin responded signing her cast 'u r awesome, Catlin'

"So what happened at school while I was gone?" Raven asked getting some popcorn and returning her attention to the game.

"Owen told me to tell you that he hopes you feel better" Catlin said, happily drawing on her cast.

Catlin and Owen were brother and sister, fraternal twins if you must, and they were one of the only friends (other than Leo) she could actually trust with SOME of her secrets.

"You know Brad? The senior" Catlin asked, drawing flowers around her message.

"Yeah" Raven responded shoving another popcorn piece in her mouth.

Brad was one of the best basketball players at school and also was one of the most popular kids at Mission Creek high, besides Chase.

"Well, he wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date sometime" Catlin said.

Raven laughed loudly as she said "me? and Brad? No! I'm not dating-"

"Till you find 'The One'. I know, but you'll never know who 'The One' is until you start dating" Catlin cut her off already use to this conversation.

Raven nodded and kept eating some popcorn.

She didn't know why nor want to know why Brad had a school boy crush on her since she can be very moody.

It started in six grade when she was the only one who stopped people from bullying him and even if it was an act of kindness it didn't give him a reason to fall for her.

People + +Raven=not a very good combo.

People always try to go out with her since she always said no and they want to be the first guy she says yes to.

Chase sat down besides the two acting as if he didn't care about their conversation but in reality he found it interesting.

It was like an investigation through a girls mind on a daily basis and thought he hates to admit it, Bree's advice on picking up girls helps alot when in need.

Getting another girls opinion on guys 'bonus points!'

Maybe he can finally crack the secret to why Raven turns down every guy and how he can help his friend Brad win her heart.

"If you want I could set you up with a kid from my class?" Suggested Catlin and that's when Raven started choking on her popcorn.

Catlin patted her back as Chase stood up and handed her a water bottle.

When Raven could finally breathe she said "no! I'm sorry but no. I want to meet that special guy who will knock me off my feet, who will do anything to just win a date with me, write me love notes, and lastly someone who actually can live through my flaws and crazy mood swings instead of running away"

Catlin rolled her eyes and mumbled "your impossible"

Raven smiled and returned her attention to the tv.

* * *

"So are we done here Donald?" Leo asked Mr. Davenport while removing the simulation glasses.

Mr. Davenport looked up at him from his desk and asked "why are you in such a rush?"

Leo looked up at the ceiling and that's when a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh, you want to go check up on your sister. Well then yes training is over."

When Mr. Davenport had announced training was over Leo changed out of his mission suit, raced upstairs and was shocked at the sight.

There in the living room, Chase was cuddling with Catlin. Well not exactly cuddling, more like bieng tide down as Catlin layed on Chase's chest.

Raven made no attempt to help him in anyway because she was watching the game.

When Leo had entered Chase looked at him relieved and asked him "can you...?"

In about ten minutes he was untied while Catlin left extremely angry yet very content.

"Thanks Leo" Chase said sucking in a deep breath.

Leo patted his back and responded "don't mention it".

He sat down with Raven while Chase just stood there awkwardly and left.

When the door closed Raven yelled "yes! He's gone"

Leo laughed at her childish action and asked her "why are you so relieved? "

"Have you no mind! He's so shallow and I bet that everything Catlin and I were talking about is going to be told to everyone at school"

Leo gave her an amused look and returned his attention to the TV taking some popcorn in the process.

That's when a scary thought crossed his mind.

In almost every single relationship it usually starts out with the couple usually hating eachother but once they get to know eachother-

Leo shook his head from that terrifying thought and continued to watch television with his sister.

He would never in a million years let that happen, she deserves better than a Henderson.

* * *

"Ugh I can't believe I'm failing this class!" Shrieked Bree looking at her report card.

Her best friend Danielle looked at her blankly and asked "you care if you fail?"

"Of course I care!"

Danielle backed away from the angry brunette, scared to do anything that might upset her.

Adam passed her his report card and she glared at him as well.

"How are you passing all your classes? " she growled at him but Adam just shrugged.

"A fail is something that-"

"Cut it with the poetry crap Adam! How did you pass almost all your classes with a C. Your stupider than me" shrieked Bree catching everyone's attention.

If it was anyone else she was yelling at they would have ran away and cried but no, this is her brother so he was use to her angry outburst.

"Just ask principal Perry to give you a tutor since finals are coming up soon or get one yourself. It shouldn't be hard" suggested Danielle putting on another layer of lip gloss.

Bree sighed loudly and said "how am I going to find a nerd who can help me...study. Every geek in this school hates me"

Adam shrugged and said "ask Leo. He's one of the schools biggest nerds and one of the nicest"

Bree looked at the direction that he was pointing at and cringed.

The scrawny looking black kid who has no social life whatsoever and horrible taste in fashion as her tutor, no way.

Danielle read her face like an open book and said "the finals are coming up soon Bree. It's either him or fail the semester and repeat the class next year"

Bree gulped loudly as Danielle shoved her in his direction.

When she could finally walk without tripping on her own two feet she sashayed towards him as her heels clicked against the floor.

Leo already knew why she was coming from over hearing her conversation with her brother and best friend and lets just say super speeding out of school is not an option.

When the clacking of her heals came to a complete stop Leo gulped loudly and turned around hoping the snarky girl could just disappear.

"Hey Leo" Bree said with fake enthusiasm.

Leo looked at her blankly and said straight up "I am not helping you study."

Bree looked gasped and asked a shock 'why' but Leo responded "to many people have asked that and I am too busy after school"

Well it wasn't a lie, it was true.

He really was busy after school and many people had asked him already, though he did turn them down he still had to train.

He could almost hear his sister smack him in the shoulder and say yes for him.

Even if it's his good natural coming out he still couldn't do I-

"I guess I could make room for you"

-wait what?

Did he just say that.

'I'm becoming too nice' he thought when she squealed but stopped abruptly and walked away.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

"Hey I'm home!" announced Leo entering the house.

When he looked inside he was surprised to see his mom actually cooking dinner.

The last time she did that was when he was 9 and she was just 'in the mood' which is another term for 'I've met someone'.

"Mom? What are you doing? " Leo asked placing his backpack on the sofa.

"She's making dinner? " asked Raven confused while coming out from the lab with her crutches.

Leo just nodded as shocked as she was, as Tasha giggled.

Tasha never giggles, ok something is definitely up.

"Yes I'm making dinner. I thought about how I don't spend enough time with you guys"

Leo arched his eyebrow at his mother as Raven sat down placing her head on her palm.

"Mom are you dating someone? " Leo asked Tasha almost amused.

Raven smirked at her and said "ooh look who's back in the game"

Tasha smiled genuinely at them and said blushing "why yes I am thinking of dating again. I mean I think it's time for me to 'get back on the satchel' as they say"

Leo and Raven both rolled their eyes at Tasha but laughed.

These were the moments they treasured together and even though they didn't want to admit it they missed these moments.

Maybe this year won't be that bad, change is good...sometimes...


End file.
